Traces
by William-1rstson
Summary: My story begins like the most horrible and tragic ones do with a girl, of course. Hoagie's gig as a Private eye threatens to cost him more then just his time and effort this time.
1. Anything

**Traces**

**A numbuh two story by Vili-Koopa**

**Disclaimer: I can't own the KND, I'd have a price over my head. **

((Last resort - Papa Roach)) The keys of the piano set the music. Not very appropriate for what was about to be sang, yet very appropriate for a 50's bar.

"Cut myself into pieces, This is my last resort..." Sang the voice.

Hoagie just sat there, with his detective hat; now his fulltime job, contemplating the kid from the bar with his chocolate sauce in hand. He couldn't believe how lousy this week had treated him. He'd never been so depressed in his sorry-butt life, not to count the chocolate was not making him any happier. _It's not often and not good when a pilot gets his wings taken, if you know what I mean_. He thought to himself.

"Suffocation, not breathing; Dun give a f-" The singer's got interrupted in his head by the bartender offering him another bottle of chocolate sauce. _He knows me_. Hoagie mused in his mind.

"Would it be wrong? would it be right? If - I - Took - my - Life - Tonight!" Hoagie just watched the boy sing away to Papa Roach. _Hmmm... you're probably wondering why I'm no longer a pilot of the KND, and if so, why I remember. Well... For the first time in years; I've got all day._

((Eat your heart out)) _My story begins like the most horrible and tragic ones do; with a girl, of course. I was patrolling the halls in my 'detective' getup, like I always did this day of the week. However right then I was 'retreating' to my office as soon as the hour Fanny Fulbright would be free from class. A walking, talking hazard; that girl. I wanted her as far away from me as possible today, I had a bad feeling: I don't like it when I have bad feelings, they feel bad. However today, it seems, the gods didn't like what I had for breakfast. _

"Where have you BEEN?" _She yelled at me. I replied with an impassive _"What do you want?" _ I really didn't know weather to call her Fanny, Numbuh 86 or pest. So I just shut up. I needed a break of this, what does she need THIS time? A broom (to fly away maybe), a bag, more toilet paper, reports I wouldn't possibly have, stolen homework! _

"I have a favor to ask, Mr. Gilligan"_ ... Brothers, confess, brace and prepare thyself... for the apocalypse. Did she call me 'Gilligan' what's with that? I didn't like her tone, it sounded nice, and my mom always told me that if there was something dangerous it was a 'nice' woman. 'Bah' I thought, she's a girl, how dangerous can it be? As it turns out, I SHOULD have suspected. _

"Did you know that my brother went missing a few days ago?" _She said, Oh please, this is NOT my job. _

"Why don't you ask global command to locate him for you?" _I asked her. I really didn't get this. _

"Because I have an image to maintain of course. Do you see numbuh 86 loosing her cool for some BOY!" _What I'd give to ask: 'what cool?' Man it feels bad to be out-ranked. _"however in real life..." _She came closer to me. That really creped me out so I raise my chin and my eyebrow defiantly. _"I'd do anything for my brother, Mr. Gilligan..." _She hovered inches from me and pressed closer.. If that was possible _"Anything" _She emphasized. Ever froze in shock before? I don't recommend it. _

_ Irony plays a big part in my story today. Really, this is the only thing in my mind as I look for any clues leading to the disappearance of Shaunie__ (Fanny's Brother), from what little information Fanny gave me. Ironic because she used the word 'anything' to convince me. I chuckle at the thought. _


	2. A little ride

**Disclaimer: The KND does not belong to me, if it did Warburton would eat me for desacrating his show or something. **

** _Author note: Also note guys, this story has a soundtrack. It's the things in double paranthesis. If you revew the story at the bottome tell me if you're interested in the soundtrack. Dont forget to give me your e-mail. Also note that I don't own any of the songs.  
_**

**Traces. Chapter two: "A little ride"**

_I've been after Shaunie__s trace for a while now. All I've found is that he's in adult hands now. It's way beyond my reach and I should call backup, yet Fanny told me not to. She was very strict and precise about this. I should be worried about that, in fact, I am; the whole deal smells like a burnt bread castle; it could going to 'crumb'-le on you any second now. She gave me the Oddest Command, however..._

((Sinnerman - Nina)) _She asked me to go undercover; she said she'd even cover all my paperwork and authorizations. Works for me; she outranks numbuh One. And thus here I am: Giving out a password to a toll booth with no car. They are supposed to pick me up here. Hope the detective hat doesn't look too conspicuous. I've checked my mustache too many times already; can't do it again or it might looks suspicious_.

"I've come to work..."_ I look around twice before continuing. _"...'Overtime'."_ I tell the guy in the booth. His expression changes to a serious one and he makes a call in a cell phone. He never replies to me, but the gesture is all the reply I need; God knows I didn't take body-language in the academy for it to be useless in the back of my brain. I had gym classes for that. _

_A limo parks in the tow booth after a couple of hours, the driver pays the toll as the door before me swings open and a pair of hands grab me and pull me in. Like father like daughter, they treated me like garbage. I really expected Mr. Boss to be sitting in front of me._

"Hello Boss"_ I try to shake his hand in the buffest voice I can manage, and that's not saying much. The guys who dragged me in stop me and pull my arm twisting it around and slamming me against the seat, upside down. They frisk me, I should have guessed._

"What are you doing with a crayon pistol? Nice try, kid." _They pull the small pistol from my ankle and under my pants. I knew they'd see it in my pocket._

"Where's Shaunie?" _I yell from my uncomfortable position. No use keeping a pretense they wouldn't buy._

_Mr. Boss just laughs at me. _"I take it Fanny sent you, very chivalrous kid, do you have any idea of what's going on at all or did she pull ranks on you?"_ I didn't fancy being called vermin to my face or to any part of my body; and he just called me vermin to my butt now that I'm flipped like this._

_Oh yeah, Fanny's his daughter... Allow me to strike a nerve... _"She pulled out a lot more, if that's what you mean"._ Ooh he didn't like that... Ooh I should not have SAID that... Or at least those are my thoughts at my own pistol pointed at my face... Oh it looks pretty, I made it ya know. They flip me to a sitting position now that I'm cuffed. I face him; he's a lot more annoyed then I thought he'd be. They rip the mustache from my face. Here's a hint for you all, never ever stick something with your face with glue. Now, I took it like a kid of course! I AM a Kids Next Door operative. _"OW! That HURT!" _I glare butter knives at the guy who pulled it off._

"So kid, do you know what's happening?" _He's asking that too much. I could say yes, and he'd follow along and let me know, or he could consider I know too much... and I just don't want to walk down that road, I know exactly were it ends, and I don't like feeling 'under the dirt' (7 feet to be exact)._

"I'm only here to pick Shaunie up, it's 'past curfew' for you to be playing with him."_ Fair enough, it's not a 'don't kill me' but it's not a 'yo mama' either. _

"I'm his father, and I say when past curfew is."_ Did he say that to an operative? I'm just glad Numbuh One wasn't here to hear this... what am I saying, I'd give my kidney to have Numbuh One here to get me out of this mess._

"Well... That is if you don't want the evidence of what's happening to get out..." _I speculate. Stupid stupid Hoagie, NOW he's gonna kill you._

"I should kill you right now, smart-kid!"_ Came the dreaded reply._


	3. Onion

**Traces. Chapter 3: Onion**

**Disclaimer: "No no no. Hoagie dies and THEN he becomes immortal!" See, see why I can't own the KND?**

**Author note:** I'd like to give my immense gratitude to the person who told me I had misspelled Shaunie's name, thank you very very much! I replaced/fixed it in time, before it got any worse. Also eduardoaf/or orosman, cant be sure... Made this AWESOME vid, it kind of what Inspired me to keep writing I tell you lot! h t t p / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v 5 L M C 3 Q r W m C 4 & s e a r c h k n d (remove the spaces and you're there... I know, long but worth it) NO; NOT MINE REMEMBER NOT MINE!

((One word- Kelly Osborne))_I'm usually fearless but I was starting to get a little unsure. _'_He's gonna kill me, Oh Jesus Christ he's gona kill me! I've got to get OUT of here!' I thought. _"Can't we talk about this!"_ I ask him. I was not about to beg for my life... not yet... not exactly... well not IMMEDATELY..._

"Sorry kid, end of the road for you, and good riddance" _He pointed my crayon pistol at my forehead. You might be thinking; crayons, hah, what a joke, but you weren't in that room with Mushi Sanban; you didn't see what I saw, these babies can go through wooden doors._

_Now that I think of it, NOW I'm going to beg for my life: _"Please don't kill me!"_ Literally begging feels bad especially when you hear the loud click of the trigger and the little zooming sounds the crayons make leaving the pistol. My first instinct was of fear and then I just ducked to the seat. I was still alive, I'm probably injured I can't tell. There are crayons flying everywhere. Now this here didn't make sense. There are crayons and chewy pellets darting INTO the car, not out... 'Wait a minute' I thought. 'The Kids Next Door!' I took back my pistol which they dropped to duck and defend themselves and hit one of the guys with it, the other guy was out cold so that was the door I used to open and from behind which I shielded myself._

_I took a look around, after a few minutes of this, it was all clear. I had a signal from one of the squad-leaders and I followed it to them._

"Codename and sector!" _He told me unsure. Who could blame him, I just got down from Mr. Boss's car. I probably reek of half-rotten onion, nice and harmless on the outside but a spoiled informant 'on the inside'._

"Numbuh Two, two by four technology expert and Air superiority, sector V." _I identify myself. His expression flashes something I didn't like. 'Damn you, Fanny, What'd you put me into THIS time!' I think As I half turn to run, but the guy catches me first and hand-cuffs me in Taffy, the sticky stuff will probably be impossible to get out of, so I don't take my chances trying. I definitely have this foul onion stench, cause he slams me into the back of a transport vessel with the rest of the criminals, having Mr. Boss sit two feet from me now being the least of my worries._

_I'm more worried about the interview I'll have to endure. The KND is known for being very tough; inhuman, if you will, on the criminals. I gulp at this. Numbuh four's stories on what Artic Prison is like completely resurface in my mind. The officers, He says, challenge the weather, and that's not a pretty thought to have in the coldest prison in the world… 'Relax Hoagie' I tell myself, 'You didn't do anything' I thought… I thought…_


	4. Fanny's thoughts

**Chapter 4: Fanny's thoughts**

**Author note: **_Please Please don't kill me! I know you'll want to after this, guys, but it gets better... I guess... I think... let's just experiment and see where this takes us, shall we? Also I'd like to thank all the people who review, really... With all my heart, with all my soul, thank you for reading this so far. You have no idea what this means to me!_

**Disclaimer: What you'll see now is an example of why I and the KND staff dun match.**

((What is Love - Artist unknown))

"You are accused of treason, operative Numbuh Two of sector V"_ Said the officer to me. I froze more then the destination we just landed in, and THAT was saying a lot. After two seconds of this everything clicked in my head. Of course; why would Fanny need all the secrecy, why would she get me and not moonbase, she fed me all that crap and it's obvious that what I did was probably not legal. It's obvious that SHE'S the onion here! There was this lump in my throat too, it kept telling me 'She betrayed you'._

"I refuse to talk to anyone that's not my Sector's leader" _I demanded. To tell the truth I've never been so terrified in all my life, I felt worse then that were-poodle's poodle when we saw it for the first time. They had accepted my plea by the time I was in the interrogation room. Now where's Fanny she could prove useful, double-crossing little creep! Wait, Make that LOUD creep!_

_The kid just smirked at me. I braced myself; I bet this is the behavior prison officers are famous about. Nothing could prepare me for what he told me: _"Did you know that Decommissioning Officer numbuh 86 is deceased!" _He asked 'Deceased! This couldn't be, Jesus I just saw her!' I thought in horror. He seemed amused by my reaction. Sadistic little-_

"I understand I've been called to- Numbuh two!" _Numbuh one's reaction distracted me from my thoughts completely. _"This is ridiculous, why is my Air superiority and technical officer here! Release him at once!"_ He tried pulling ranks on the guard. The guard just passed him a sheet of paper and demanded my release just as long as I 'don't leave town' as some of us detectives like to call it. The device in my ankle, similar to the ones used for the protection-law, feels very bad, horrible. I'm supposed to show up in moonbase as soon as I'm called, until then I'll stay at the treehouse with my sector under close watch._

"What the hell happened there!" _And getting scolded by the third member of the team felt bad enough not counting the fact that it was the smartest, most 'attractive' in a friendly, perfect way, of the members of my team. It didn't help at all, I felt I needed her approval, for some reason I couldn't really put my finger on, and I felt a lump in my throat again today, because I knew I didn't have it._ "Numbuh Five asked you a question, fool!"

"Numbuh 86 convinced me, she, kind of insisted" _Why don't I feel comfortable telling her this? Why am I not getting into details... this girl confuses me too much, I'm gonna go. _"I'm tired, numbuh five, I've been manhandled, searched, pushed, shot, scolded and If I dare, heartbroken; so if you will, see ya 'round." _She schooled her features... I could tell._

"Yeah, sorry about numbuh 86, Numbuh Five knows it must have been horrible for ya." _Somehow she left without telling me something... again... and just made my night thinking about something... again... leaving me an unfinished question that no experimentation could reach... AGAIN! I left to my hangar to ... I dunno build something... But I look at my blue-prints, my handouts and realized something. I' accused of treason and looking at that F-14 on my wall, I come to the horrifying thought at hand. I might never fly again. I hope no-one's seeing me do this as I put my arms around myself, curl up, and start to sob; Could be humiliating._

_Ok, when Murphy's law was invented, Murphy's law says that the law was written only for me, only for this purpose. Guess what I might believe it! Cause ex-operative current traitor ex-numbuh 11: Cree is just above my handle._

**Author note 2: **_Watching the show Ive come to realize something: Hoagie's got three ladies, three! You go boy!  
_


	5. Why so sad?

**Chapter 5 of Traces: Why so sad?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the KND or any of the songs you see here... Or my cookie too... sob Goodbye cookie!**

**Author Note: Bla bla bla Dont kill me, Bla bla bla; Fanny, Bla Bla bla, revew, Bla bla bla, Thank you. Ooh and a bonus track!**

((Roxanne - Moulin Rouge))

"Why are you so sad, Hoagie?" _She tells me in this annoying condescending tone. I just glare at her... but, Man, she's pretty! I don't know what's with all these girls they can't resist putting their hands all over me. Rawr. Or at least that's what I'm thinking as she grabs my shirt. She's being nice, why's she nice? _"Looks like the KND has let you down too, 'Hank'" _If she thinks she can seduce me to betraying my comrades she's terribly, horribly, tragically right. _

"They're accusing me of treason, why do you ask? You should know all about this 'traitor'!" _she mere glanced at me skeptically with her lovely eyes. She came closer and just took my hand._

"Run away" _She offered. She seemed sincere enough but I know better then that; She just wants me for the same Fanny wanted me: To use me. What a nasty feeling. _"Lets show the KND what they aren't appreciating, genius" _She continued with a grin on her face, her lovely face, mind you. 'Genius' Well I AM the greatest 2x4 tech they'll ever know. Here I go, this is exactly what she wanted me to think, I am not going to fall that easily. _"You're expendable, you know"

"And I wouldn't have it any other way… Do you read, Cree?"_ She just smirked at me._

"I'm well aware of out 'history' Numbuh two, I'm also aware a child would never take responsibility over the world's fate, and here I thought a scientist would understand" _She kept poisoning my mind. _"You'll be decommissioned if you stay, Hoagie" _She smirked, I was staring to hate that face, she smiled at me like she knew something that I did not. She pointed at Abby's direction; her room's stairs clear in view from the hangar. _"want to let them make you forget your friends, be my guest, but if you change your mind, you know were to find me. Goodbye… Hank" _And just like that she left._

_I went to sleep that night with thoughts of how life will be like among teenagers. The next morning I ran my hands over my S.C.A.M.P.E.R. S.U.P.R.E.M.E.; my best creation as of yet, had to rebuild it too. Then I went to each of the rooms, it was still very dark. They were all asleep, my fellow operatives. I looked at each of the numbers on the walls and touched the big, red '2'. 'Am I doing the right thing?' I wonder. Not much time to do that, as I turn on my jet-plane, my smallest and most quiet vehicle… And leave, possibly forever._

_When I land before Abby's house, 'Cree's house', I find my way to her room, however, I find myself face to face with someone I was not expecting there._

"Hi, Numbuh Two, You look like you've seen a ghost!" _Hir tells me._

**Author note: let me make up for the short chapter. I've been told that 'hir' can represent genderless ness in some cases, so I used it. You tell me. The bonus track is dedicated to the awesome film!  
**


	6. The undead!

**Chapter 6 of Traces: The un-dead!**

Disclaimer: KND does not belong to me!

Author Note: I'm just as exited as you are about Operation ZERO... Just a few hours! YESH! Also I'm going to have to make a second soundtrack; the story has taken this interesting U-Turn... Very, very interesting; let's see where it takes us shall we. So needless to say that my Pirates Of the Caribean Parody will have to wait... Wait, didn't you know I'm making one? Muhhahaha!

((DriftingAway - DDRmix))_ Here I'm just staring at Chad flabbergasted. If I didn't see a ghost then I don't know what I saw. He just got out of Cree's bed and walked over to me, ok, he had the element of surprise but- oh yes, I'm not a KND operative anymore._

"Looks like you made the right choice, Hoagie, welcome to the proper side." '_Welcome to the proper side'! I join the enemy and this is the best he can come up with! I feel like turning around right now! _"Nice work on Shaunie's case, Hoagie, but you kind of gave off Mr. Boss's position as you were trying to help."

"Mr. Boss... Yeah..." _Perfect moment to play along. _"What are we up to anyway? I can't wait to get down to business, to distract me, maybe." _Half true half lie, yep, I'm most definitely going crazy. _

"Nah, same as always, you're not supposed to know." _He just smirked at me. I just stared thinking on how to make him spit it out when none-other then Shaunie walked in. He was unmistakable, at fist I thought Fanny had come-back to life or something but no, it was her baby-brother. Speaking of brothers I wonder what Tommy would think of me now. Ooh no, bad thought, depressed me..._ "Hey, Shaunie, can I help you, guest?" _Shaunie just made a gesture 'no' and walked past me and picked something up, but it was on his way back to the bedroom door that he looked at me in the eyes and muttered a silent 'help me'. I remember what I said on the day I graduated, every word. Now this was sure; I've never felt so dirty in my entire life, not like I felt it now._

"Right... Of course... But you're going to tell me-"_ I griped Shaunie's wrist and pulled him behind me, Lucky for me I'm not stupid enough to come here unarmed. I pulled the B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P. hidden in the bag along with what's supposed to be my clothes. I point it at his face. _"Or I'll dispose of whatever it is this kid means to you!" _It was only when I pulled Shaunie and put the B.O.T.T.L.E.C.A.P. to his head that Chad actually reacted. He laughed, that's... kinda bad... No wait scratches that, having Cree pull you back by the shirt, now THAT is kinda bad. _

_"_The hell do you think you're doing, you stupid kid!"_ Now usually I don't panic but surrounded by two of the best ex-operatives the KND has ever had was not a comfortable position for a boy of my age._

"J-just..." _Thank God for Shaunie. He kicked Cree's knee and ran for it. I did the most brave thing I could muster, I ran after him. We burst out through the front door and a few minutes more before actually reaching the Uno residence. I thought 'Yes! My name's definitely going to be cleared once I deliver Fanny's little brother safe and sound!'. But when I saw Numbuh 86 standing there and Shaunie just smiling at her as she griped my wrists behind my back I decided I was getting very tired of not knowing what was going on. _

"Thanks for being such a good boy this far, Now all we have to do is wait." _I was not sure if she was saying that to me, Shaunie, or both. I was sure that I waited there, tied and gagged in the yard of the Unos for a pretty long while until I realized what they were waiting for. They were waiting for a rescue mission, I've never felt so much like an idiot before and- Oh no!_

"Stop right there... uh, ok, but don't move you fiends of injustice!" _That's Tommy's unmistakable voice and lack of coolness skills. This is getting complicated. Why would they use me to get to him, and who are they working with anyway? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!_

**Author Note: complicated indeed - hmmm Coming up next:**

**"There are thousands of Kids in the world, MILLIONS, why him?" _I asked in bewildered despair._**

**So yes, you get to know what this is all ABOUT! I'm so sorry for the last plot-less 6 chapters, I just had to make the scenery, know what I mean?**


	7. Chewy Pellets

(New Chapter: Chewy pellets)

**Disclaimer: I don't Own the KND and it could contain Operation ZERO spoilers in the future so watch out! Also I'm going to make a disclaiming pause here to thank all who made Operation: ZERO Possible… you delivered.**

**Author Note: I'm very interested in what Shaunie will have to say… Go Hoagie! And Ooh Some Tommy in this one! Nice! Sorry to keep you waiting and thanks to all who've been reading this fic… thank you! shall hug you all**

_(( Headstrong -Trapt ))Tommy went about with his typical routine of 'The Tommy' He came to rescue me, I wanted to scream, Dammed be these muffles. I had a feeling that they wanted him and I didn't like it. 'If Numbuh 86 wanted to Kill me she would have already', I wanted to say to him 'go back bro' or it's possibly a trap' heck a 'get your but back home or I'm telling MOM' would suffice! _

"Welcome ex-Numbuh T, how's the civil life treating ya_?" Said Numbuh 86 excitedly... TOO, excitedly for my joy._

"It's 'The Tommy', Fanny, and I'm far from Civil. That's odd; I heard you were dead..." _He sneered at her. Come to think of it I never heard Tommy talk like that before... it seemed so unclean, coming out of him... It scared me._ "I guess the dead walk the Earth. Give me my brother back, Fanny, and nobody gets hurt_!" He emphasized his thought with a very sweet clam-gun... He made it? Nice. No; must concentrate on him getting out of this with all his limbs. _

"Why do you want him, Tommy?" _She said, mockingly._

"I don't need a reason to worry about my bound and gagged brother... and I could just call sector V for backup, they're right in there." _He answered back._

"No, you possibly couldn't" _She answered putting my crayon-gun to my head; it's already happened twice, something must be flawed in my tactics._ "Because by the time you call his team he'll be seeing 'Red'... Metaphorically, and bough literal meanings too."

_Tommy just stood there wondering what he was going to do with me. I could see it in his eyes. 'You have no way to save me, no plan, no tools; she's more powerful and she's got me up her sleeve, Tommy, please... please Go away...' I mentally pleaded. He just stood a bit more smug... apparently bluffing was over for him. He shot her hand, the one pointing at my head. The crayon-gun flew off with the clam's impact. He proceeded to point at her face but saw how she was holding something in her hand... something activated, a trap. Apparently she's had Tommy way before they were speaking seeing as he was hanging two feet above the air suspended in an electronically bubble... Fanny grabbed bough the Crayon gun and the Clam-pistol. She put the later in her back-pocket. _

"This device controls everything in that bubble... the size, the texture, the color... hell it even makes the layer expulse all oxygen without expulsing it's solid contents... ever seen a cat suffocate in a plastic bag, Mr. Gilligan?" _She made clear to me before letting me go. It was loud and clear to me since it was my baby-brother in that bubble._

"What do you need him for? What are you going to do to him!" _I asked each question, more desperate sounding then the last._ "Where are you taking him! Can't we TALK about this!"

"Whoa, Hoagie, calm down. All I need is you and Mr. T, here, to build me something. You will infiltrate Moonbase and steal the parts that I need... If you're lucky they will be too distracted looking for Hoagie here because of your 'treason' so you will obviously use the are of communications to sneak in, because of all the confusion a traitor's disappearance will cause... When you get out you will blast the wall of the decommissioning chamber as an exit. Understood?" _She said. We just stared at her. I was right about everything, she was using me, she needed Tommy and she was a crazy piece of work. _

_I looked at Tommy just floating there._ "Where will he be?" _I asked. Her answer really freaked me out._ "In the Delightful Children's mansion. When you get back from your 'mission' you will meet us there and I will tell you what I need you to build and you, and your brother, will build it." _She handed me a list of very complex materials that could only be brought up from the most Top Secret Labs of Moonbase. I couldn't figure what she wanted to do with them but it seemed it had something to do with mind-control so I quickly assumed she wanted a mind control device, and to judge by the occasion, it looks like Numbuh 86 is working for Father._ "Right... but one scratch on him and you'll be loosing that pretty red hair, Toots, One, by, one..."_ I felt my threat wasn't too idle... but it wasn't enough... It would have to do. _

**"There are thousands of Kids in the world, MILLIONS, why him?"** _I muttered as I was being flown into Moonbase by Fanny under the cover that I was another cargo-ship to bring chewy pellets... there were thousands, millions, of those and I looked around the crates to see hundreds of the little candy-balls, but in a crate of red colored ones a blue one had rolled into... I picked it up and wondered about Shaunie... Why would Mr. Boss want him? I looked at the boy who had been silent the whole time... Perhaps I might as well ask him_. "Hey, Shaunie..."


	8. Pieces and mechanics

**Chapter 8 Traces: Pieces and mechanics**

**Music: "Sail Away" – 'Enya'**

**Author Note: I'm probably leading you all somewhere horrible. I really am. If you feel you must turn around then you should do so now. I don't know what came over me here. Actually I do and in a sick sad way I'm very proud of it, but it's not very happy. Don't despair, its decent (at least for me it is).**

**Disclaimer: "None of them are belong to us" as my 'comrades' from ZADR in DA like to put it.**

((Sail Away))

Cut to the scene where we left off of course. Hoagie has been having a conversation with Shaunie for a few minutes now… it's been … interesting; to say the least.

"I suggest you eat some chewy pellets, Shaunie." I told him.

"I'll pass, dad says I can't eat too much sugar" 'Dad says' has been a litany for Shaunie the whole time we've been talking. Where have I seen that kind of devoted, blind obedience before? I ponder this for a while now; it's one of those confusing riddle-things that won't leave you alone, like a bad sticky song, you have to look for something to get it out of your mind or give into it… give in… 'Dad'… 'Dad'…'dad'…'dad'…

…'Dad'… It's echoing in my mind why is this so familiar, this defeating, monotone voice?

…'dad'… … … … 'father'…

Woah, 'bad-trip' as teenagers like to call it. I shuddered visibly at the sound of the collective group of monotone chorused voices in my head. Could this be why Father wanted him? Because he behaved so well?

"Shaunie, why did Father want you?" I asked him right away.

"Dad doesn't want me to talk" He practically whimpered. It was then it hit me like a baseball bat or the realization of a bad hair day. This kid's more traumatized then a cat rescued from a plastic bag… a kitten, maybe… a baby kitten with a big brother and when will we GET to Moonbase?

Moonbase command, candy-cargo dropout

I see the ship take off after the 'cargo' has been delivered. It was time; it would determine if I would save Tommy and crack this case… I look into a corner of the room and see plastic bags with taffy… 'Plastic' I shudder; I've got to move fast!

I used my card and slipped into the communications hold and hid behind a door. As Fanny predicted the kids were immediately alerted to a traitorous intruder so they practically cleared communications. I knocked a kid unconscious with a piece of 2x4 that (mind you) I knew how to use, um, ok, he tripped. But lucky me no! I checked upon the machinery on the board. 'KND 2x4 experts of forgive me'. I thought as I ripped a substantial neurons conversion clean out of the controllers that covered the decommissions chamber's main operations. I cut the cables holding their grip over the re-configuring piece that gloss-covers the memories of the Kids next door and the forbidden hold of the cerebral mass. In fact I practically dismantled the decommissioning machine.

It was after a few minutes that not only my bag was settled but a 'how could you' made my blood run cold. Abby was standing at the doorframe. Her S.P.A.N.K.L.E.R. at her hand, my heart felt weird at that. Remember when I told you I kind of needed her approval? I think I would have collapsed dead or convulsed had her voice not interrupted my absolute sulking.

"Of all people, Numbuh Two, why us? Why did you betray us, just let us help you, Numbuh Two, Numbuh One's got an argument!" She pleaded and lowered her weapon, was those tears? I feel weird and I can't place my finger on it. I had betrayed my team, I almost betrayed my brother, my people, my 'family' because if you look at it all around like you do a bad piece of sculpture horrible and you can't stop staring at it; they WERE my family after all.

"Numbuh Two, please let us try to help you, Numbuh Five KNOW- you scared fo'!" Ah yes, mature, cool and collected; but you should never lower a gun to your 'opponent' 'This-

"-Hurts me more then you, Abby" I said as I used my bag to lunge at her full-force, she stumbles in the confusion as I make my escape directly into the decommissioning chamber, slowly realizing that each step I took I wanted to go back more; but I'm not leaving Tommy behind like that.

I burst through the door not looking behind me with the backpack behind me, I was panting hard.

The decommissioning chamber looked very ominous while empty like this. Some operatives hold very metaphoric meaning to these walls. Of course these walls are the last thing you see before you are 'taken from yourself'. Children 'loose their lives' between these walls. You can truly say they loose their lives; their childhood, their dreams, hopes even love… all between these dreadful walls; what could be worse?

Imagine how it must have felt to sit on that chair; I've felt it. The numb despair. Speaking of which, a loud bang on the door indicates me I will loose MY life if I didn't move quickly.

I set the detonator and back away quickly. The Wall explodes 'these walls' I finally ponder looking at the collapsed structure. I finish preparing myself for the lack of atmosphere in space only to be sucked out forcefully and wonder why I didn't bring any jetpacks.

I drift for a few seconds that felt like ages before being picked up by none other then Fanny herself. In the distance I see Abby holding her position with the doorframe of the decommissioning chamber and simply look at us sadly.

"Did you get it?" Fanny asks me.

"Yeah, you still have him, no?" She better say yes or I'll use that brain device on her SOULEY for pain. She just rolled her eyes

"Of course I do" She yelled at me.

We reach the delightful children's mansion and after a few hours of nothing but preparing pieces the Delightfuls simply dictating instructions to me and my brother. For some reason the freakish way Father was on edge all the time and the way they all knew the machine by heart disturbed me.

Then suddenly Tommy slammed the wrench he was holding on the floor. He looked like he had realized something and at his words I declared this case closed at his sudden furry.

"I REFUSE to finish this! I know what it is you sick - you evil-" He hissed only to be interrupted by father as her yelled in absolutely sickening and hair-standing glee.

"IT'S OPERATIONAL!" Tears stained Tommy's cheeks as I noticed what the machine did, by looking at the instructions he was following and the ones I was given I could tell, as I stood before the entire tank with it's five inner-capsules, the conductors, the cables, the water-delusory… well… the ENTIRE piece. That I had built what could seal the fate of all kid-kind for better or for worse… well, scratch the better; being delightfullized was NEVER for the better.

It was then I was terrified at the realization that Father was right. The delightfullizing machine WAS operational.

((To be continued…))

**Author Note: Ooh what a turn! pant pant That was hard to come by… I'm concentrating this story in Hoagie, don't worry; but next chapter will be… Delightful… to say the least:**

**Coming up next: "God Please… PLEASE… Let us die!" – 'We just looked into it's monitor, and smiled "Thank you" was the monotone'**


End file.
